Lullaby
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Ever since Marti was quite young, when she had a nightmare Derek would come to her and sing her a soft lullaby. It was one of the few times he let his guard down. What happens if Casey walks in on him? [SmartiSmerek fluffnot really Daseyimplied some]


A/N: My new laptop had really motivated me to type my stories that I have done. So here's my LWD one, Lullaby. Enjoy. Please, please, please R&R! Thanks! –Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or the song.

**Lullaby**

It was an unspoken fact that ever since Marti was quite young, whenever she had a nightmare or couldn't sleep, Derek would come to her room and sing her a soft lullaby. Her big brother Smerek was the only one who could soothe her back to sleep. Edwin knew that Derek had a soft spot for their little sister and that Marti was one of the few people who saw the real Derek. George knew that since the divorce, Derek had stepped up when it came to Marti. They would never say a word about what Derek did on the nights that Marti got scared.

The routine had carried on even after the MacDonalds arrived in the Venturi household. And because it wasn't something they ever talked about, none of the MacDonald women had any idea that it happened. Nora had even mentioned to George that Marti was an exceptionally well behaved girl—when it came to not being scared of the dark or terrifying nightmares. She didn't know that Marti did get scared of the dark and had nightmares, but only turned to Derek. Lizzie was never put in a position where she would ever have to acknowledge that anything was going on. Casey would never have known if she hadn't woke up in the middle of the night during a storm.

Casey had been startled awake by the sound of rain pounding on her window. She glanced at the numbers displayed on her beside table clock and groaned, letting her head fall back down onto her pillow. She hadn't been asleep for more than an hour. She had a late night of homework and hadn't gotten to bed until well after everyone else had been asleep for hours. Giving up on getting back to sleep right away, Casey sat up and padded toward her door. She planned on getting a cold glass of water before heading back to bed.

She had expected the house to be quiet. She hadn't expected to hear voices coming from Marti's room at this time of night. Usually, Casey never would have picked up on the sound, but the silence of the sleeping house allowed the sound to reach her ears. Her water forgotten, Casey began to creep toward Marti's door.

The door was haphazardly closed, leaving it open just a crack, enough for Casey to look in. But when she distinguished Derek's voice, she didn't dare do so. She leaned against the wall next to the door, just out of sight, and listened. It took Casey a moment to realize that she wasn't hearing Derek talking, he was singing.

"_This lullaby is only a few words_

_A simple run of chords_

_Quiet here in this spare room_

_But you can hear it, hear it…"_

Casey was compelled to get a glimpse of this occurrence, if only to prove she wasn't imagining it. Though her better judgment told her not to, something forced her to stand and peek in through the door. Derek sat on the edge of Marti's bed, looking down at her relaxed form. Marti's eyes had drooped; half lulled back into her dreams. Casey quietly pushed the door open a little wider to get a better view as Derek continued to sing.

"…_Wherever you may go_

_Even if I let you down_

_This lullaby plays on…"_

Marti's eyes had fallen all the way closed and was breathing evenly. Derek stood up and fixed Marti's blankets around her—smoothing them and tucking her in. It took Casey a moment to register that Derek was heading right at her as he made to leave the room. Just as Derek pulled the door open all the way, Casey stumbled backwards a few clumsy steps.

"Casey." Derek said shortly. Something in his eyes told her that he had realized she was listening in and he wasn't happy about it. He sighed, "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask the same of you." Casey mumbled back.

"The thunder woke Marti up; she gets scared in storms sometimes. She comes to me and I help her get back to sleep." Derek reluctantly admitted. "Go on do your worst."

"What do you mean 'do my worst?'" Casey frowned.

"Make fun of me. Criticize me. Insult me. Go ahead." Derek elaborated.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because the tough guy Venturi regularly sings lullabies to his little sister. I'm a sap. Lay it on me."

"I think it's sweet."

"What?" Derek questioned.

"I said 'I think it's sweet.'"

"No, I heard what you said." Derek shook his head, and then made a face. "That is Grade-A blackmail material, why would you pass that up?"

"Like I said, I think it's sweet. I find the relationship you have with Marti adorable." Casey explained. "I couldn't put you down for that."

"Really?"

Casey sighed, "Yeah, I just wish you treated me half as nice as you treat her."

Derek looked down at his feet as he shuffled them from side to side, he felt ashamed of the way he treated her, "I'm sorry Casey, I should treat you better than I do."

Casey's eyes snapped up to meet his, filled with surprise. "Really? I'm not imagining it? You actually just said that?"

"Yes, really. You're not imagining it. And I _actually_ just said that." Derek chuckled, and then turned serious. "But really, you don't deserve the way I treat you sometimes. I just figured that with our relationship, it was given. We're expected to not like each other."

"I guess that's how it goes then."

"Don't get me wrong, Case. I don't hate you. I actually like you a lot." Derek replied. "I just have a reputation to uphold."

Casey laughed lightly and Derek smiled. She offered him a smile and let out a breath of air. "I actually like you a lot, _too_."

"Maybe I should start treating you like I do." Derek suggested.

"Maybe," Casey nodded.

"Casey…" Derek murmured, stepping closer to her.

"Hmm?" Casey looked up to find him directly in front of her, barely a foot between them.

Derek reached up a hand toward her face, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He let his hand linger to caress her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed as her skin began to tingle and her heart began to pound. She anticipated Derek's next action, but it never came. His hand retracted and fell at his side. Casey's eyes flew open and watched him.

"You should get back to bed." Derek said softly, something in his tone told Casey that saying that wasn't what he originally planned to do.

Casey stood there a moment, watching him. She tried to get him to meet her eyes, but he kept his eyes trained onto the ground. Casey sighed inaudibly and turned to leave. She was halfway to her room when Derek spoke again. Casey stopped to let him say it.

"Goodnight, Case."

Casey took a deep breath and continued on. Derek stood stationary in front of Marti's bedroom watching her retreating back. Both knew it was probably better this way anyway. Casey had her door closed, and was in her bed with her covers pulled up to her neck, before she realized she had never got the water she had gone out to get.

* * *

Derek quietly pushed open Casey's bedroom door. It had been a long time since Casey had left him in the hall—a few hours. And he couldn't get to sleep afterward. The storm had died down to a slow drizzle and without the steady rhythm of the rain to soothe him, he couldn't relax. He had come to her room hoping to find some clarity.

He could see the rise and fall of her even breathing. The only light in the room came from the moonlight shining in through her window. Derek slowly moved further into the room, careful not to make a sound. He stopped when he had a good view of her sleeping form.

Casey's face was peaceful and relaxed, her mouth partially open as she breathed. Derek resisted the urge to reach out and touch her, afraid it would wake her. He studied her features closely and sighed. He wished he could be more to her, but it was impossible.

In the dark of her room, under the soft rays of the moon, he sang in the faintest whisper:

"_Wherever you go_

_I will let you down_

_But this lullaby plays on…"_

**A/N2: Anyone who can identify where the song came from (hint: it's from a book) will get a virtual cookie….cause I can't very well give you a real one. I guess if you know where it came from you might understand the change in the lyrics from when it's to Marti and when it's to Casey. It's backwards from the book, if you noticed…but the sentiment would be the same.**


End file.
